ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Colette Levin(BKL)
Colette Levin is the mother of Benjamin Levin, wife of Devon Levin, and granddaughter of Julie Yamato and Herve Bernard. Appearance She is a Asian-American woman seemingly in her thirties, with long black hair in braids, wearing a black sweater and purple pants. Personality She was extremely depressed and distraught when Benjamin ran away. She at first assumed Benjamin's attitude was just a phase, but then decided to blame it on Sunny and Aron, believing them to be a bad influence on Benjamin. When ben refused to return home, she was even more depressed. Even though Benjamin criminal lifestyle, she still cares for her son. She appears to be against both Sunny and her relationship with her son, due to their incestuous nature. When it first started she gave Benjamin a severe lecture of how incest was bad. She also despises Sunny's attitude, referring to as the "troublesome girl". She also dislikes Aron and his and Ben's friendship. Refers to him as "a dirty rat". Powers and Abilities She like her mother and grandmother is a terrific athlete. She shows skills in tennis, track, dancing, and figure skating. Like her mother, she has even became an Olympic athlete, having a bronze metal in figure skating. Like her mother and grandfather, she is fluent in French. Weaknesses After Benjamin ran away and became a criminal, she has become very emotionally distraught. Also she is no match against a superpowered or alien opponent. Biography She was extremely depressed and distraught when Benjamin ran away. She at first assumed Benjamin's attitude was just a phase, but then decided to blame it on Sunny and Aron, believing them to be a bad influence on Benjamin. When ben refused to return home, she was even more depressed. Even though bens criminal lifestyle, she still cares for her son. She at first after grieving for her sons ways, tried to make Benjamin come home by force. Trying to hold Benjamin and Sunny by blaster point, demanding Benjamin come home, and for Sunny to leave his life. Benjamin easily uses his martial arts skill to disarm her. Benjamin tells her doesn't want to return home, the fact he is happy and is in love with Sunny. He also calls her out for when her and Devon would compare him to his ancestors, never allowing him to be his own man. Realizing her son was right, and believing he would mature and come home, she leaves him be, leaving in tears. She tells him she loves him and she'll be waiting for him to return home one day. Benjamin's absence caused a strained and impact on her and Devon's marriage and relationship. She would be in constant depression, and Devon would drown himself in his work and search for Benjamin. She refused to tell him Benjamin's whereabouts, knowing he would arrest their own son. As a result, her and her husband agreed to a separation for the time being. She had temporarily stayed at Benjamin and Sunny's apartment, which allowed herself to spend time with her son once more. And even bond with Sunny. She was surprised and shocked by how much Benjamin had matured in just one year, no longer being the innocent little she raised. She managed to spend time with Sunny. Upon hearing her life story, She had developed a sympathetic sense of understanding. Relationships Benjamin - she truly does care for her son, wishing he is to return home. She is concerned over his safety. Devon- Benjamin's absence caused a strained and impact on her and Devon's marriage and relationship. She would be in constant depression, and Devon would drown himself in his work and search for Benjamin. She refused to tell him Benjamin's whereabouts, knowing he would arrest their own son. As a result, her and her husband agreed to a separation for the time being. Appearances Unknown yet Trivia • She is the granddaughter of Julie and Herve. This makes her of american, Japanese and French descent Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category: Females Category: Humans Category: Benjamin Levin Category:Mothers Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Female Characters Category:Future Characters